Immortal Hulk
Immortal Hulk is the result of Bruce Banner and the Hulk having been through different deaths and rebirths. Unlike the other Hulk incarnations, Immortal Hulk is content with waiting inside Banner. If Banner is injured by sunset, the Immortal Hulk will emerge with his transformation being limited to night-time. The Immortal Hulk is absolutely the most powerful version of Hulk we’ve seen to date. Immortal Hulk is a Marvel Comics series that was launched with issue #1 on June 6, 2018. The series features characters and creators with some degree of recognizability. The Return of Bruce Banner As Bruce Banner struggles to control the undying monster within, he finds himself hunted by his old friends and allies. He is in Hell in The Immortal Hulk #3. The Immortal Hulk #4 is the final showdown. Bruce Banner versus General Fortean, a man willing to do whatever it takes to destroy The Immortal Hulk #5 ''once and for all, even if it means turning himself into what he hates the most. Bruce Banner is alive, and everyone knows it. Now he’s hunted by the government, Alpha Flight, the mysterious Shadow Base ... and the Avengers. And someone’s going to find him first. But Bruce has bigger problems. Something terrible has infected him. Something with unspeakable plans for humanity. And the only one who knows about it is ''The Immortal Hulk #6. They’re the reason he died. They’re the reason he came back. Now the Avengers have to bring him in. But how far will even Earth’s Mightiest Heroes go to cage in The Immortal Hulk #7. Following his fatal battle with the Avengers that left him a charred corpse, Bruce Banner is captured by U.S. Hulk Operations and sent to Shadow Base, in The Immortal Hulk #8. The Absorbing Man has to kill The Immortal Hulk #9. Crusher Creel is damned. And the One Below All walks upon Earth. Now, in the place he was born, The Immortal Hulk #10 is the last thing standing between the world of the living and the Green Door. The Immortal Hulk #11. Hulk in Hell. Jackie McGee is in hell. Carl Creel is in hell. The Immortal Hulk #12. ''Hulk in Hell, part 2. It whispers through many mouths. It destroys with many hands. Its only weapon is hate. The One Below All is in control, and Bruce Banner belongs to him. Hell is ascendant. But there are two people Hell is not strong enough to hold (''The Immortal Hulk #13). Betty Ross is going through a lot, in The Immortal Hulk #14. She's having a family crisis. Her employers won't pick up the phone. And at her door is the husband she thought was dead. Dr. Leonard Samson is a gamma mutate and a part-time superhero who recently came back from the dead. Take a seat on the couch, The Immortal Hulk #15. Once upon a time, Rick Jones was the Hulk's best friend. Now Rick Jones is dead and gone. To learn why, Banner will have to face roaming gamma experiments, an assassin out for his blood, and the one thing that can cage The Immortal Hulk #16. Banner is trapped inside Shadow Base Site A, powerless and hunted by their top assassin. He can't run forever. He can't survive – without The Immortal Hulk #17. Jackie McGee One character that is featured in the series (first appearing in issue #1) is a reporter named Jacqueline McGee (Earth-616). The character is an homage to Jack McGee. Immortal Hulk #18 Shadow Base has declared total war on Bruce Banner, and one by one, death is touching everyone he ever knew – except for one. The one monster who never dies, who returns, again and again, to hate and destroy. But it is not the Immortal Hulk. The gamma radiation that transformed Bruce Banner into the Hulk all those years ago did not just create one monstrous superhero, it was also a catalyst for dozens more gamma-powered characters, from villains like the Abomination to heroes like She-Hulk. The Abomination is back, and Banner is in deep trouble, in The Immortal Hulk #19. Previously, Banner was being hunted by a shadow organization in the U.S. government, while manifesting a new, darker, and more cunning Hulk persona than he had ever shown before. Now, a confused Hulk squares off with his old friend, and Jones is far more dangerous than any Abomination Banner has confronted before. Banner and Betty are reunited in the most disturbing way possible in The Immortal Hulk #20. It is a trip down memory lane with Banner’s current number one enemy, General Reginald Fortean, in The Immortal Hulk #21. The horrific, critically acclaimed saga of the Immortal Hulk continues... Louis Lembert alias Hotshot (Earth-616) When his girlfriend, Jailbait, died, he started losing his mind. He went to a church during Sunday services and held the congregation hostage in order to force the priest to perform last rites on Jailbait all while ranting that Jailbait was possessed by the devil and that he saw a green door, when she had been taken over by the spirit of Brian Banner. He was eventually confronted by the Hulk who broke both of his hands and knocked him out. The police then arrested Lembert. Still grieving over the loss of Jailbait, Lambert committed suicide while in prison by hanging himself. Immortal Hulk #22 Team Green finally gets a little downtime in The Immortal Hulk #22. Shadow Base has one goal: to stop the monsters, the forces of chaos. And give their power to men of order. But the monsters have goals of their own. And now they’re working together. Rick Jones remembers everything, and you wouldn’t like him when he’s angry. Eventually the base was requisitioned by the U.S. Hulk Operations and christened Shadow Base Site B. The war has come home, and Shadow Base is the battleground. The stage is set for the final confrontation between the new Abomination. ''It's Hulk and his Incredible Friends versus General Fortean and the Hulkbusters for all the money in this week's ''The Immortal Hulk #23. Banner and General Fortean's fight comes to a disturbing conclusion in The Immortal Hulk ''#24. Nothing can save you, nothing is left to hear you scream, and there is no escape from the Breaker of Worlds in ''The Immortal Hulk ''#25. ''The Immortal Hulk ''#26 pushes the narrative forward a great deal as we finally get to see the outcome of Banner and Hulk taking over Shadow Base. In his war on the human world, ''The Immortal Hulk #27 is taking the fight to its lords and masters; the Roxxon Corporation. Some monsters are born from gamma, and the other monsters worship a different kind of green. In his war on the human world, the Immortal Hulk is taking the fight to its lords and masters; the Roxxon Corporation. But when you mess with The Minotaur, you get the horns. Breaker of Worlds Hulk has always been a being of destruction, unleashed by the devastating power of a gamma bomb. But in the pages of The Immortal Hulk, he’s become the being of destruction, a cosmic entity that drifts through the universe joyfully punching through planets.The Immortal Hulk ''smashes the Universe. The Green Door The Green Door was partially opened by Bruce Banner during the Gamma Bomb test at the Los Diablos Missile Base, which infused him with the One Below All's power and turned him into the Hulk. When Brian Banner was killed by his son in the form of the Devil Hulk, he was sent to the One Below All's realm. Using Brian Banner's soul as its vessel, the One Below All was able to exit the Green Door and possess Jailbait, causing her powers to go out of control. Her boyfriend, Hotshot, then was forced to tie her to a chair, due to her power growing out of control. He went to a church during Sunday services and held the congregation hostage in order to force the priest to perform last rites on Jailbait all. He was ranting that Jailbait was possessed by the devil and that he saw a green door. Immortal Hulk vs Sasquatch Bruce Banner tells Jackie McGee to evacuate the hospital while he goes and deals with Sasquatch, or whatever it's become. Jackie tells Bruce he owes her answers, but Bruce tells her he owes a lot of people and that she will have to wait. Bruce enters the operating room and finds Sasquatch standing over the corpses of three doctors, licking their blood off its claws. Almost instantly, Bruce turns into the Hulk and attacks Sasquatch. (from ''The Immortal Hulk ''#5) Bruce Banner It’s no secret that Bruce Banner has long had a troublesome history with his father, who abused him as a child. We’re shown Bruce’s childhood, with scenes of the abusive father and the abused son framed in the context of the dichotomy between God and The Devil. The Hulk is a monster, a creature of the night and shadow. But the night and shadow cannot exist without the day and light, much like the Devil may not be without God or a Hell without a Heaven. It’s not that simple The Immortal Hulk is like a chaotic neutral. Unlike most versions of Hulk he doesn’t just tolerate Banner he loves Banner like he was his son and doesn’t like it when people hurt Bruce Banner. This version completely hates humans and is more willing to have them wiped out if it means having some peace, but given that this version is more caring towards Banner and what he wants he probably won’t ever try to go through with it. Just like any version of Hulk he’s doing just as much good as he is bad. Immortal Hulk #28 Bruce Banner is just getting started. He has an underground fortress. He has powerful allies. He even has henchmen. He has everything he needs to declare total war on human society. Bruce Banner is the most dangerous man in the world! The Teen Brigade Al Ewing and Joe Bennett's ''Immortal Hulk has seen the titular hero declaring war on various organizations he sees as a threat to the world, starting with Roxxon. Hulk stuck a major blow against the corporation by attacking its servers, which sees reports of a new organization called the "Teen Brigade" donning masks with the gamma-irradiated hero's face on them. The Teen Brigade has its roots in some classic, first appearing in 1963's Incredible Hulk #6. The group was originally led by Rick Jones, Hulk's sidekick. This version of the group seems more dedicated to protest and will likely take a much different form, though exactly what that will be isn't revealed. ''The Immortal Hulk ''#28 reinvents a classic team of young heroes. The Immortal Hulk Destroys the One Below All So far, the One Below All is considered an all-powerful demonic entity of unparalleled might. It is also revealed that despite the entity's immense power, it can only manifest via the Green Door or gamma-mutated beings such as the Hulk. So far, the One Below All has no set "true form", but has very brief appearances where it can take seemingly any form it desires, though it favors the use of extremely abstract and terrifying visages. Despite its Satanic nature, the One Below All's apparent "true form" is actually a gigantic mass of green smoke and resembles a living gamma-bomb explosion in many ways. Covers cov5.jpg| Vol. #1 (variant) cov6.jpg| Vol. #1 (variant) cov4.jpg| Vol. #20 (variant) cov2.jpg| Vol. #25 HULK2018025 Lim-variant cov.jpg| Vol. #25 (variant) cov1.jpg| Vs. Cosmic Ghost Rider (#6) cov7.jpg| One Below All (#9) cov8.jpg| Absolute Carnage: Immortal Hulk (#1) hulk2018016_mckone_asgardian-var.jpg| War of the Realms (#16) marvel-to-carnage-ize-heroes-on-25-absolute-carnage-variants-for-july-6.jpeg| Vol. #20 Carnage-ized Variant open-uri20191016-4-14cns1v.jpg| Hidden Gem (#25 variant) 3dd0d570509978a99caba8abb05731a0.jpg| Vol. 15 Third Printing Variant immortalhulk07deodato.jpg| Vol. 7 MK20 Variant (Mike Deodato)